Bukan Sombong, Cuman
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Gara-gara gosip gaje di kampus, Jean dan Eren harus jadi bulan-bulanan mahasiswa, guru, bahkan fujo! Hah, serius? Ampunnn makk! Eren capek! Pak Rifai sampai menghias ruang guru dengan red carpet, buket bunga, dan... penghulu? Wadepak! Mak kali-kali tangisin anakmu, Jean ini ! /RnR?


_Don't judge book by the cover._

Nah, itu tuh yang pengen banget duo binatang warbyasah ini bilang ke temen-temennya. Mereka bilang, "Ih, baru juga masuk kelas, sombongnya selangit!" atau "Hello! Kami rakyat jelata gak pantes ya gabung sama _holangkaya_?" atau "Monyet sama kuda aja egonya tinggi banget, apalah daya kita yang cuma manusia?" atau "Mereka gitu karna mereka maho kali ya?"

Oke. Yang terakhir itu bikin, Sakit~ kayak lirik lagunya Kunto Aji. Mereka nggak maho oke?! Cuma keubah aja orientasi seksualnya. Ups.

Bukan, pokoknya mereka diem bukan karna sombong okeh?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bukan Sombong, Oke? Cuman…**

.

 **Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Isayama Hajime-sensei**

.

 **Bukan Sombong, Oke? Cuman… milik Miracle Usagi**

.

 **Rate : K+**

.

 **Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship**

.

 **Warning! : OOC, missTypo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, kamus gahol, bahasa sampah macem Levi, fanfik absurd yang dibuat cuma buat memuaskan hasrat asupan JeaEren sekaligus nyampah karna authornya lagi stres berat.**

.

So, sebelumnya saia mau minta maaf kalo ini garing. Actually, this is my friend true story, dan saia malah ngebet buat fanfik berdasarkan cerita absurd doi. Dan ini pelampiasan kekesalan saia atas tugas bahasa Indo dari guru super duper ngeselin yang ngasih tugas bikin *teks Anekdot* dan jika ada satu kata yang typo atau bahkan kalimatnya tidak diberikan tanda titik, langsung mengalami pengurangan nilai. Oh, syit. Seriously? Yah, pokoknya nikmati fanfik saia dan jika memungkinkan bolehlah ke-ikhlas-sannya untuk review :3

.

 _So, This is it!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, lu tau anak jurusan teknik tuh yang rambutnya kayak coklat terus matanya ijo sama temennya yang rambutnya krem? Yang akhir-akhir ini sering digosipin?"

"Eh, sapa tuh? Kagak kenal gua? Emang napa?"

"Beuh, gosipnya sih bilang mereka berdua tuh gak pernah sama sekali ngomong sama orang lain kecuali mereka satu sama lain, terus ya, kalo ada kerja kelompok nggak mau membaur sama temen-temen satu kelas yang lain. Dan kalo di kelas selalu diem dan pasang tampang mau-ape-lo? Kalo ketemu orang. _Hell.."_

"Eh buset! Dua-duanya cowo kan? Maho kali!"

" _Holy syit_! Mungkin juga tuh! Gosip baru nieh…"

 _What the f_ \- apa cuma perasaan ataukah atmosfer fujo-fujo menguar kemana-mana? Nggak deng, perasaan authornya aja yang lagi lebay. Tapi Jean bisa merasakan betapa mengintimidasinya aura tersebut. Gimana enggak, orang yang jadi tersangka buah bibir tuh dia. Plus temennya yang muka, penampilan, sampai kelakuan gak ada yang sinkron.

Di ujung dunia kampus yang lain, tepatnya di sebelah barat daya agak ke timur (?) telinganya Eren yang memanas mendengar betapa laknat gosip yang baru saja ia dengar. Bahkan tadi ada orang yang bagi-bagi poster bertuliskan 'Jean dan Eren. _Pre-wedding_ ' beserta foto selfie mereka berdua yang sedang pose bebek dengan tangan membentuk gunting, alias pose monyong sambil tunjukkin angka dua, karena mereka suka angka dua (?)

Syit! Bahkan dosen _killer_ mereka alias pak Rifai sempet liat poster laknat tersebut dan memesannya! Tak cuma satu, sepuluh sekaligus! _Seriously_? Oh, Fak dis syit! Harga diri gua mau gua taruh mana coba?! Ratap Eren sambil meluk foto mamah Carla plus nangis bombay. Di pojokan kantin kampus lagi.

Jean sendiri hanya terus berjalan santai dengan sok-sokan pasang muka stoic padahal di dalam hatinya ia berharap bisa lari dari kenyataan. Doi mah tidak nangis bombay sambil melukin foto mamahnya. Ngapain? Pikirnya. Orang mamahnya aja gak pernah nangisin Jean, bahkan jika Jean harus mati ketabrak truk gegara kabur dari _hermafrodit_ lampu merah yang ngebet kawin sama Jean. _Oh, poor Jean._

Sungguh betapa tak beruntungnya dua makhluk nista ini. Pasalnya, mereka digosipkan berbelok. Nggak, yang lebih jauh lagi. Akar dari semua akar-akar permasalahan ini.

Mereka digosipin sebagai anak baru yang sombong.

Songong.

Nggak punya rasa humanis.

Egois.

Apa salahku mah?!

Ya Dewa Jashin…. Kuatkanlah hambamu ini… cobaan macam apa ini? Jodoh aja belum dapet, kini dikasih cobaan yang malah nantinya bisa membuat mereka mendapatkan jodoh. Jodoh yang sejenis. Syit! _Hell_!

Dan coba tebak? Setelah jam selesai, pak Rifai memanggil keduanya ke kantor dan apa? Disambut dengan _red carpet_ , hiasan bunga-bunga, dan bahkan telah ditunggu oleh seorang penghulu yang siap mengesahkan mereka.

"…Pak.. jelaskan semua ini…"

"Kalian akan menikah." Syit! Eren ngebet ke kamar mandi. Jean hampir pingsan, tapi bohongan. Dan semuanya menyambut dengan sukacita bahagia.

"Bahkan, kami akan mengabari kedua orang tu-"

"BAPAK, KAMI NGGAK PACARAN YA JASHINNN!" jawab keduanya kompak.

Dosen itu hanya menautkan alisnya, "Lalu apa maksud poster di depan gerbang tadi? Dan foto iya-iya kalian?"

"ITU SALAH PAHAM DOANG PAK! FOTO IYA-IYA APAAN NJERR…" ups, mereka keceplosan. Dan _by the way_ capslock saia jebol. Oke gak penting.

"Oh, salah paham doang…" sontak semuanya langsung pada lesu. Tak bertenaga, bagai di iklan suplemen penambah darah yang kekurangan asupan. Sumpah nih pada doain Kuda Sumbawa nikah sama Beruk Kalimantan? _Seriously with this absurd situation?_

"Betewe…" Eren dan Jean yang kesel karna teriak-teriak sempet syok mendengar kata 'betewe' yang keluar dari mulut dosen dengan poni belah itu. "Kalian ngomong saya 'Njerr' tadi, ya kan?"

GUK!

Eh, maksudnya..

GLUK!

Nelen ludah. Sumpah hari ini mengapa mereka begitu sengsara? _Damn_.

"E-eh.. itu.. itu ya pak? Hah, yang mana ya..?" Jean pura-pura amnesia.

"Iya-ya… yang mana ya~?" Eren plagiat Jean amnesia.

"Yang mana ya? Apa sekarang virus amnesia sedang menyebar? Saking amnesianya kalian sampai menyebut saya yang _macho_ ini dengan sebutan 'Njerr' nyet, kud?" sumpah kalo kaki Jean sama Eren gak ketutupan mejanya buk Petra, pasti udah keliatan banget kaki mereka yang gemeteran sampe malah mirip goyang dumang. Positif, skripsi mereka tidak akan pernah kelar sampai akhir hayat cinta mereka.

"A-ampuni kami Kanjeng Dimas Rivaille Ackerman… jangan kurangi IPK kami.." plis deh kayak pernah denger tuh nama depannya.

"…Hmm…" Levi menimang-nimang. "Baiklah. Karena kesal terhadap murid itu tidak boleh dilampiaskan pada nilainya. Jadi kalian kumaafkan." Peuh.. keringat yang harumnya tak terkira telah jatuh bersamaan dengan ekspresi bahagia dua makhluk yang sedaritadi menjadi tersangka utama kasus 'pernikahan batal, penghulu menjadi brutal.' _Wait_. Apa-apaan judul kasusnya?

"Kalian kumaafkan. TETAPI!" keringat yang tadi jatuh diambil lagi sama Jean. Nih bocah jorok banget sih?

"Tetapi, kalian foto berdua dulu pake baju ini." Levi menyodorkan dua kotak, masing-masing untuk Jean dan Eren.

Dag dig dug Eren buka dan ternyata! Isinya membuat Eren pingsan lima menit di tempat. Isinya, _dress_ putih khusus pernikahan lengkap dengan hiasan rambut dan rangkaian bunga. Tempatnya Jean isinya jas lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Kamprett!

"Ini permintaan pribadi dari saya selaku dosen disini. Kalian, foto _pre-wedd_ di sini. Sekarang!"

"Mamah~ Eren mau pulang!" "Hell! Yakin deh emak gue gak bakal nangisin gue, tapi untuk kali ini plis mak tangisin anakmu ini~!" ratapan mengenaskan dibarengi suara ketawa 'pupupupu' ala boneka beruang tsadest fandom sebelah menggema di seluruh ruangan dosen sampai ke ufuk timur.

"Ren/Jen, KENAPA GUE HARUS NIKAHNYA SAMA ELU?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, itu tuh yang katanya demi skripsinya kelar rela ngelakuin tugasnya pak Rifai, foto _pre-wedd_ di kantor dosen, pfffttt…"

"Hanzay, prikitiw! So sweet ah kudamonyet! Wekawekaweka.."

"Gimana? Kudamonyet mau _honeymoon_ di mana? Peternakan? Jyahaha!"

" _BIT*H PLEASE_! KAMI NGGAK PACARAN WOE!" Jean jerit secara mengenaskan. Ya, mengenaskan, karena doi habis diinjek-injek fansnya Eren yang kesel karna idola mereka diambil sama kuda Sumbawa.

"Nggak bohong maksudnya?"

"Nggak ya enggak! Lu congek apa budek sih!?" kali ini Eren yang menyerang."Woe.. woles men.. biasa aja.." cowok yang melaknatkan mereka ini berkata 'woles' tapi tindak-tanduknya kayak mau ngajak _spparing_.

"Lagipula kalian bilang kami ini kayak orang pacaran karna kami ini nggak pernah bergaul kan? Kami keliatan berdua terus?" Jean berusaha bangun dari injakan _highheels_ 15 cm yang sedang menginjaknya.

"Ya, kan? Kalian ambil kesimpulan dari situ kan? Jangan sok tau deh!" Eren berhasil menangin _spparing_ lawan cowok tadi. Uh, Eren setrong men..

"Emang kenyataannya kan gitu!" masih pada nyolot aja apalagi cowok yang udah kalah _spparing_ sama Eren tadi. Sebenernya siapa sih nih cowok?!

"Kalo kalian gak tau apa-apa mending tanya baik-baik sama orangnya langsung! Kami juga punya alasan kenapa kami pendiem dan kesannya males bergaul, sampe dicap maho lagi.." Jean berhasil bangun dengan cara gigitin _heels_ yang 15 senti itu sampe patah. Uh, Jean setrong. Giginya tapi.

"Iya tuh bener! Maaf karna kami selalu pasang muka bête kalo di kelas. Itu karena…"

"KAMI BARU PERTAMA KALI INI NGE-KOS DAN KAMI BARU MENYADARI BETAPA SENGSARANYA ANAK KOS ITU!"

Cengo 5 menit. Lalu terdengar..

"Fakkk!"

"Anjerr gua kira apaan!"

"Kardus! _Xianzheng_!"

"Telat lu! Anak kos nasibnya emang gitu terima aja itu mah takdirnya Jashin!"

"YA! Gua baru pertama kali jauh dari rumah, mamah gua, sepupu gua Mikasa… rasanya sepi banget.. di sini gua harus nyuci-nyuci sendiri. Makan-makan sendiri, itupun kalo ada makanan berupa mie instan, kalo gak ada ya kelaperan sendiri. Nyetrika sendiri. Semua-semua sendiri." Eren pundung di pojokan (lagi)

"Woe, gue sebagai temen kosan lu dianggep apa?" Jean tidak terima saat Eren bilang semua sendiri karena padahal masih ada dirinya.

"Sori bro."

"Ah, udahlah, jadi intinya masalah kalian tuh gegara kalian masih baru merasakan dunia per-kosa-eh perkos-kosan kan?"

"Hm."

"Oke, dengan ini masalah…" entah kenapa cowok tadi-yang kalah _spparing_ -dapet palu hakim dan..

"…selesai!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat? Belom! Masih ada _omake_ di bawah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ren, makanya gue bilang muka lo tuh jangan kayak orang PMS. Masa stok mi kita tinggal dikit lu ngambek?"

"Kan gue laper Jen!"

"Ya gue juga laper nyet, sadar diri dong ah.."

"Sadar diri? Maksud lo?"

"Ah, auk lah Ren.. males gue jelasinnya.."

"Yaudah diem gih, kamar kita nih sempit, barang nggak guna lo udah menuh-menuhin, jadi mending lo diem aja deh."

"Gue anak kinestetik, mana bisa diem!"

"Bukannya lu anak mamih Kirschtein?"

"Maksudnya gue petakilan anaknya, monyet.."

"Oh, CTA ya kuda…"

Setelah itu ada selang waktu interval(?) yang terjadi di antara mereka. Kemudian Jean membuka obrolan.

"Ren.. soal salah paham di kampus.."

"Oh.. ngapa? Lupain aja kud, nggak penting juga.."

"Nggak bisa nyet. Apalagi yang…" Jean menatap jendela kamar kos-kosan yang udah agak retak, karna kena bola anak-anak komplek yang suka nyolong mangga di depan kosan. "Yang, foto _pre-wedd_ …" sambung Jean lirih.

"Ha?! Apa? Gue gak denger kud!"

"Ren! Gue nggak bisa ngelupain sosok lu yang pake _dress_ putih berenda itu! Lu keliatan cantik banget suer. Meski rambut lu pendek, tapi pas selesai didandannin lu keliatan cewek banget bro! sumpah tuh _make-up artist_ nya sapa sih? Tapi jujur Ren, semenjak hari itu… gue… suka sama lo.."

BRUSHH!

 _Oke, that's kampret moment._

" _Wait-WHAT!?_ "

"Heh, gue tau lu nggak congek! Jawab aja napa?!"

"YA ENGGAKLAH JEN! GUE GAK MAO DAPET MASALAH LAGI! Lagian.. lu berubah jadi… _Gay_?"

"Oh, sudah kudagu."

"KUDUGA JEN! Ya Jashin… Engkau apaan bes plenkuh~ masa lu belok sih? Jangan-jangan gegara lu kelamaan jadi jones ya?"

"Ren, gue mohon Ren… lu kan jones juga.."

"GUA NGGAK JONES! GUA PUNYA _FANSCLUB_ MALAH! LU TUH YANG JONES!"

"Ya Jashin, tega bener lu Ren. Makanya karna lu punya _fansclub_ tapi lu sendiri, dan gue sendiri kita jadi bagai kepingan _puzzle_ yang saling menyatu…"

"Jijik gue denger bahasa lu! Tauk lah, gue mau pulang! Ke rumah gue dan kembali bersama mamah Carla seumur hidup gue~"

"Ren.. jangan tinggalin gue plis.."

"Lepasin gue! Tuh kan, gue mau pergi aja lu udah meluk-meluk kaki gue, apalagi gue di sini? Apanya yang lu peluk, ih gue nanti nggak suci lagi!"

"Eren~"

"Nggak! Lepasin!"

"Ren…"

"LEPAS KUDA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat (beneran)

.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Saia ngapain? Saia mabok sianida sepertinya… ah syit, ini kok endingnya malah belok-belokan? What the f-f-f-f-fish :v Jujur ini endingnya udah jauh banget dari cerita temen saia mah, tapi ahsudahlah… serahkan pada Jashin :')))

Ngomong-ngomong Teks Anekdot adalah sebuah cerita pendek lucu yang kadang mengandung sindiran. Tapi jujur teks saia gak lucu, makanya saia pelampiasan ke fanfik gaje ini, ampuni saia.

Readers makasih ya udah nyempetin baca fanfik sampah macem ee' kuda (lirik Jen :v) ini. Maaf karna terlalu absurd ya… kalo sempat mohon di-review, buat menghukum saia yang bikin fanfik gaje kayak gini. Hukum saia mas, hukum! Oke lebay. Oke sampai jumpa lagi ya readers sayang~ 3 /pls


End file.
